


Bipper falls

by vrisk8serket



Series: Bipper Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Bills an ass, Bipper, Dark, F/F, F/M, Feels, Gen, Gore, M/M, Multi, Murder, Oh god, Other, Read at Your Own Risk, bipper falls, but like, gideon's an ass, holy shit, innacurate depictions of the FBI and shit, innacurate depictions of the world and people, it makes sense in the story, like a lot of people, people go insane, pretty much everyone is an ass, probs rape, some crack shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrisk8serket/pseuds/vrisk8serket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an au that I made while coming up with a CMV for me and my friends to film. This is basically what I believe would happen if something had happened that bipper ended up being forever. Though with a BIT more violence and shit. I'm making the characters (at least the young ones) really aged up as to avoid extreme underage shit. Read at your own risk as this will end up getting pretty bad when it comes to gore and morals and shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> ok, ages  
> Dipper and Mabel are 17, the teens (wendy and them) are 18, I wanted them to be more similar in age. gideon is 16, and everyone else is dependent on how their ages related in canon.  
> This complies with canon up until the second or third chapter I believe. I will try to update as much as possible.

“No! Noonono! I'm gonna lose everything?! I only have one more try?!”  
The world seems to fade of all color at these words, and the boy saying them scrunches up his face in disgust. “Well, well, well. Someone's looking desperate.”  
says an (annoying) yellow triangle that had appeared in the otherwise colorless world. “I thought I told you to leave me alone.” the boy replies scrambling at the computer, trying to figure out a way to stop the erasure of all evidence. “I can help you, kid.” the triangle’s hand lights up with bright blue fire at these words. “You just need to hear out my demands.” The boy glances worriedly at the computer which has 4 minutes remaining. “Uh, what crazy thing do you want anyway? To eat my soul? To rip out my teeth? Are you gonna replace my eyes with baby heads or something?” The demon laughs loudly “Yeesh, kid, relax. All I want is a puppet!” He looks up at the triangle and narrows his eyes. “A puppet? What are you playing at?” “Everyone loves puppets. And it looks to me that you've got a surplus.” He glances back and forth between the demon and the puppets next to him “I don't know, man. Mabel worked really hard on these.” “Seems to me one little puppet is a small price to pay to learn all the secrets of the universe. Besides, what's your sister done for you, lately? How many times have you sacrificed for her, huh? And when has she ever returned the favor?” The demons eye flickers between multiple scenes throughout the whole summer. Flashes of Mabel abandoning her brother for another summer love seemed to be a consistent in all of them. He looks back at the laptop, which has only 30 seconds left on its screen. “Tick tock, kid” The demon stretches his hand towards the boy. “Uh, just one puppet? Fine!” He shakes the demons hand with vigor, his arm getting engulfed in the blue flames as well. “So what puppet are you gonna pick, anyway?” If the demon had a mouth, he would’ve been smiling wider than anyone would believe physically possible. “Hmm, let's see. Eenie meenie mynie... YOU” and with these words, Dippers world was flipped upside down.


	2. This isn't me, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you forgot I can read your mind kid! it's been years, when are you gonna remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER IS NOT FINISHED YET I'M SORRY
> 
>  
> 
> WE ARE NOW STARTING IN THE PRESENT TIME WOOOHOOO  
> get ready for awesomeness and darkness :)  
> again, please do not read if gory stuff disturbs you.

'I can see everything. I can hear everything. But what's it all worth when I can do nothing?' These thoughts are constant in the boys head. 'How long has it been this way? What grade should I be in? How many people have I, no, he, how many people has he killed?' Time blurs together, lifeless bodies looking more and more indistinct as that silly thing called time goes on. He would be completely insane by now if it weren't for the short breaks he gets on completely random days. Then again, they don't do much to help his sanity either. At least he can see what his body is doing, but when he can do nothing to stop it, it's like watching a car wreck right in front of him.   
"Hey pinetree, you watching this?" The thing that has control over his body yells at him. He knows if he doesn't look the idiot will do something worse than whatever it is he's doing now, so he looks down at the mutilated body, covered in eyes, courtesy of the demon possessing him. "It looks great Bill." He hisses through his teeth. He, no, Bill, smiles widely at this. "Soon I'll get you saying that and meaning it, Pine tree." Dipper wants to doubt it. He wants to believe that the demon could accomplish no such thing, but he knows it's not true. He can feel his mind slipping. If he takes the time to think about it, which no, he definitely isn't, not at all, the eyes in the skin look pretty expertly cut for being done with the persons kitchen knife. "You forgot I can read your mind kid! It's been years, when are you gonna remember?" The thing asks rhetorically. "I know! I'll dedicate this body to you finally realizing how fucked up and you are." Before he can say a word, the demon kneels down and carves a pine tree in the center the large eye on the bodies torso. The fluttering in his chest at the horrific gesture does nothing to help him against the maniac and he sighs. "Yeah Bill, it looks nice for being done in such a rush." Bill looks up at him, covered in a bit more blood now that he had started carving again. "And what do you say for this?" He gestures at the body now containing a large pine tree carving as well. "Thank you." He says, and regrets immediately. The demon springs up from the body, a somehow wider than usual smile on his face. "Finally, some fucking manners! I was beginning to think you didn't have a nice bone in that little spirit body of yours." The joke about him being stuck in spirit form would usually strike a harsh chord with him, but it just doesn't really matter anymore, he knows nothing he does will stop the demon from being an asshole. Today, he's gonna done with being mad at Bill for something as simple as that. "Actually, I have no bones in this spirit body, so you were initially correct, but have second guessed yourself, so, yes, you're wrong." Someday his smart-assery will probably land him in deep shit with Bill. Luckily, the demon just laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you also had some guts!" and begins cackling again, rolling around in the gore that covers the floor. Sirens go off in the distance and Dipper looks around worriedly. "Come on Bill, zap us out of here before the cops arrive, you know I don't like when you confront them." The demon stopped his rolling and looked pensive. "Well, since you were so nice earlier, I suppose I could do that, but just this once." and without leaving any time to argue, snapped his fingers, and they were back again in an apartment in the midwest somewhere, Bill never really let him figure out exactly where in case he tried to tell Mabel on one of his breaks.


End file.
